


Fuck you we're pack animals

by AsphorFell



Series: Dragon Age Crossovers AKA: How fucked can I make canon? [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Persona 5
Genre: Akira has the mark, Gen, Ryuji does not like Solas, Why not make a crossover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphorFell/pseuds/AsphorFell
Summary: Ryuji doesn't trust Solas
Series: Dragon Age Crossovers AKA: How fucked can I make canon? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110389
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Fuck you we're pack animals

The dislike that Ryuji feels towards Solas is almost immediate- it had started after the thing in the crater. What had been the temple, he guessed, leaning against the house they’d been provided.

Well, it had been given to Joker, but they were a package deal.

“Pack animals,” Ann would joke.

Where was he? Right Solas.

It takes a couple days for him to put his finger on it- a couple days of careful recon with Futaba and Morgana, and it _him_ that comes up with the answer surprisingly.

He reminds Ryuji of Akechi.

That same patient smile, the tone- just slightly condescending.

The problem is, once he figures it out, Ryuji can’t _stop_ seeing the resemblances. It makes him itch, makes Kidd hiss in the back of his head and lightning crackle in his skin. He scares a couple Templars with that bullshit before Makoto pulls him away from the pointy eared bastard that’s pissing him off so much.

“Control yourself.” She ordered quietly. “We aren’t indispensable like Akira.”

“If you think he’d let them throw me out-“

“Ryuji,” Makoto interrupted, and her tone makes him stop, because it’s Queen talking, and he can smell the burning ozone that is Johanna beneath her tone. “There is a war. People don’t like what Akira is doing. You’re making it harder on him.”

Ryuji gets the message and tamps down on his temper.

Haven, the Inquisition, is not the enemy, but neither are they allies.

They’re the Phantom Thieves, goddammit, and he’s got Akira’s back.

* * *

Solas doesn't like other elves.

Maybe other people wouldn't notice it, but Ryuji and Solas are usually in the party together (since, you know, he's Akira's best friend) and so Ryuji gets really close contact with the guy. Too close. Thank god Akira lets Ryuji bunk with him because he has no doubt that the pretentious bastard would push Ryuji to do something really shitty if they had to split a tent. Anywho. Other people might be fooled by Solas, with the way that he wants to help _"of course he's a good guy"_ and his weird stories of the fade, but Ryuji isn't dumb, okay? 

He sees the way that Solas turns up his nose at the Dalish, at how he dismisses opinions that differ. For fuck's sake, he calls Varric 'child of the stone' more often than his own name, and Ryuji is more than halfway positive that that's some kind of anti-dwarf slur. 

And no one fucking calls him on it! 

Just like fucking Akechi.

"Just bear with it," Morgana sniffs, because he isn't a fan of Solas either. _He smells like dogs,_ he'd confided. "He's a valuable resource."

"An annoying one too," Ryuji grumbled as he did his stretches. No physical therapy in this world sucked ass, but he still kept up with the routine he'd been assigned. It was good for him- his leg wasn't locking up so much anymore, and he was keeping up his form. His stamina was getting better too, no surprise since he had to wear armor and weapons, and not just leather and a pipe, now. Akira still runs with him, though, and Makoto will join them if she isn't busy.

Morgana comes with them when the distance is short- he's got gossip to monitor and information to gather in Haven, and he can't afford to be away for long. Everyone's asked about him by now, in one way or another; why is there a cat? Why do they talk to it? Why do they take it on journeys?

Akira handles the questions in his his most deadpan, smartass way, and it never fails to have Ryuji on the floor; Because he's our mascot, he's good luck and he gets lonely.

Akira isn't half wrong about it either, but Solas is the only one who never asks.

"I'm afraid I don't much care for cats," he'd admitted to Akira in passing, but he'd been eyeing Morgana speculatively as he said it.

Another reason not to trust him.


End file.
